The invention relates to a cooling body having an upper part, a lower part and lugs that are attached with material-to-material binding to at least one inside surface of the upper and lower parts, project into the cooling medium and are separated by channels.
German patent DE 40 17 749 discloses a cooling body assembled from an upper and a lower half, and in which lugs are disposed, with material-to-material bonding, on the inside surface of such a half, perpendicularly in the flow path of the cooling medium.
The problem of an arrangement of this type is that the heat dissipation of some components on the outside surfaces of the cooling body is inhomogeneous. The flow path is short-circuited between the cooling-medium inlet and the cooling-medium outlet. Therefore, hot zones form on the outside surfaces. The heat resistance of the arrangement of DE 40 17 749 is also high, approximately 30 K/kW, which leads to overheating of the cooling medium.